El Auto del Destino
by H0ri
Summary: HeidEd, Elricest onesided. Angst, asesinato y sangre :O.Una serie de drabbles manchados de angustia y una mota de fluff. Desde los POVs de Aru, Heid y Edo
1. Siempre a tu servicio

**_"El Auto del Destino"_**  
El primero de una serie de drabbles que escribí, también basado en "Carmina Burana". Tantas ideas hace flotar esa música .

Este es del POV de Aru. Angst y un leve fluff. No sé preocupen, al final resultara más angst porque así ha mandado el Señor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Siempre a tu servicio**

«_Aún estando con mi hermano me siento solo_»

Alphonse Elric enmudecía al ver la lejania que guardaba con su hermano.Aún si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aún si estaban hombro a hombro, no podían observar el mismo punto en el horizonte.

No, no podrían. No cuando su mirada estaba en letargo, avergonzada del horizonte que se pintaba ante su figura.

«_Por quedarme callado dejé que el pasar del tiempo decidiera por mi_»

Dijo en alguna ocasión.Y lo anhelaba formando castillos en el aire, castillos que jamás culminarían, ni siquiera en sus cimientos.Por su culpa, por su tímidez.Por sus celos.

La frustración, el encierro, la impotencia, las ansias locas de tenerlo le carcomían el alma. Su paciencia se agotaba.

Su raciocinio no le daba cabida a nada que no fuere su hermano. Su integridad, su persona y su amor. Su mente, cuerpo y alma tenían que pertenecerle.

Sin importar lo impuro de ese sentimiento, lo reprochable y censurable que resultase, ahí estaba; palpitando con fuerza en ese inexistente corazón que estará siempre a su servicio.

o w a r i

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Las cuerdas del corazón

**_"El Auto del Destino" II_**  
La segunda entrega de esta serie de drabbles que hasta ahora se me ocurrió titular "El Auto del Destino" por ser el capitulo que me gustó del tomo de Karekano (9) donde descubrí mi nueva obsesión : Carmina Burana (seguramente ya las cansé con eso, pero bah qué más da)

Esta parte es del POV de Alfons Heiderich. Fluff xX y cortita nxn 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Las cuerdas del corazón**

«_Antes de hoy no hay pasado que merezca ser recordado_»

Acarició el cabello rubio de su compañero.

La vida le había devuelto la miel que previamente le robó. Lo comprobó una y otra vez cuando probaba sus labios y degustaba esa exquisita dulzura pecaminosa que sólo el podía dar.

No más dolor, no más de aquella pesadez abrumadora que le caía al despertar de cada gris amanecer en Munich.  
Por fin alguien lograba llenar la oquedad en su corazón, reponer lo que faltaba en su alma, tocar correctamente las cuerdas de su corazón, aún siendo un amor inadmisible en aquella sociedad.

Lo dejaría todo, lo negaría todo por él, quien ahora constituía el único aspecto improrrogable e imprescindible en todos los años que había morado en este mundo.

Su vehemencia, su reacio carácter, su somnolencia y sus metas. Todo lo compartían, todo le pertenecía. Su mente, cuerpo y alma eran suyos.

«_La razón por la cual vine a este mundo_»

Era él. Lo único por lo que valía la pena morir era él. Lo único por lo que valía la pena morir era él. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo se ser imperioso por que le amaba.  
Lo único que existía para Alfons era él.

«_Esta es mi mano, tómala_»

Una oferta irrechazable. Era preciso aferrarse a esa mano y nunca dejarla escapar.  
Antes inerte entre sus brazos que él en los de otro.

o w a r i  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Destino Monstruoso

**_"El Auto del Destino" III_**  
La tercera entrega o Aquí es donde las cosas se tornan cruentas y palpables, donde el escarnio ocupa el lugar prioritario en mi fustigadora pluma D muajajaja!  
Es lo que pasa cuando escuchar "Romei" en el fondo :D

POV de Aru, angst, muerte, y un psicopata

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Destino Monstruoso**

Y volvía a empezar a regalarles una sonrisa este satírico destino nuestro. Tan pronto se reunían algo los alejaba.

«_Y desgarro la carne de su despreciable brazo_»

Cuando vagamente se les ofrecía algo con que calmar la hiel a la que sus labios fueron condenados todos estos años.

«_Y el río de sangre se desborda, siendo mis pequeñas manos sus tibias riveras_»

Pero no sería así. Nunca lo era. Cuando parecía brindarles una solución, un refugio; les cerraba la puerta bruscamente en las narices. Por necedad, por egoísmo o por simple crueldad las respuestas a sus problemas siempre se resquebrajaban a su alrededor.

«_Me excitaba el sonido de su carne desprendiéndose de el resto de su cuerpo_»

No podía contener aquella sombría sonrisa de mórbido placer, enmarcada por un hálito que aumentaba en intensidad, quizás por la frialdad del ambiente, quizás por la adrenalina en tus venas.

Cuando vio que la frustración, el encierro, la impotencia, las ansias y la paciencia no valieron de nada los celos le nublaron la razón. Por eso fue aquella fatal decisión la que tomó: Arrancar de tajo la vida que ceñía la de su hermano.

«_La lóbrega noche cobija en ella este crimen imperdonable, mas no será mi cómplice_»

Fue objeto de total alevosía la forma en que apagó la vida de aquella repugnante copia suya. No hubo algarabía, sólo un quejido que retumbó en el vacío que de nuevo lo invadía.

«_Después de todo, a estas alturas... ¿Qué es un pecado más?_»

Vio los restos de su rival y sintió un enfermizo alborozo al confirmar su superioridad mientras su alma se manchaba del herrumbre con el que el destino monstruoso lo había envuelto.

o w a r i  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aún faltan dos entregas con los concluyentes POV's de Alfons Heiderich y el de Edo :3

No, no serán muy felices, no me sienta x.X 3

Si gustas reviewear, adelante. No flames, por favor ')


	4. Manos Engarzadas

**_"El Auto del Destino" IV_**  
Jeje, ahora la cuarta entrega ¡Cielos, ahora me doy cuenta de lo molesto que es transcribir!

Del POV de Alfons Heiderich. Como advertencias, hay angst, angst y más angst XD. Algo de HeidxEdo...y... ah, sí. Un asesinato desde la perspectiva de la indefensa víctima 3

---------------------------  
**Manos Engarzadas**

«_Cuando todo era perfecto lo tienes que destruir_»

Apenas habían acariciado lo que sería la felicidad plena por la que todo este tiempo habían trabajado. Su semblante triunfante mostraba que lo poseía todo: Belleza, logros, amor y en la cima de todo esto el escape a las tierras de su amante.

«_Siento mi vida sofocarse en este cálido océano escarlata_»

Pero tenía que terminar de golpe, tenía que someterse de nuevo al yugo al que el destino le había condenado. Era lógico; tenía que tenerlo todo para poder perderlo todo.

«_Me observas con morbo y alegría. Con esa lánguida sonrisa que atestigua mi agonía_»

Sintió el lacerante dolor de un estilete destazándole la carne del brazo una y otra vez, en movimientos rítmicos como si se tratase de algún ritual sanguinario. Y luego el otro brazo. Y luego el pecho. Y después nada...

«_Tanta rabia te nació solo por ver nuestras manos engarzadas_»

De su débil garganta escapó un sollozo y se dejó consumir en el mar escarlata que había bajo su cuerpo. El mar carmesí donde flotaban a la deriva sus sueños y sus ambiciones al momento que su corazón se detuvo.

o w a r i  
----------------------------

Ok, este fue un tanto más cruel u.u pobre Heidi.

En fin, gracias por el review ;3 ya seguí vuestro consejo de admitir comentarios anónimos (no tenía idea de que fuere necesario x) En fin. Luego subo la última :D bai


	5. Por tu villanía

Olvidaba subir el final ...

Edo's POV :O

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Por tu villanía**

Precisamente en ese instante tenías que lanzar mi endeble corazón a este infinito desfiladero.  
Escabroso es siempre el sendero que atravieso, al grado que termina infligiéndome dolorosas punzadas que jamás sanarán, marcándome con cicatrices que abrirán cuando les plazca.  
Tu también, Alphonse, me atormentas y me injurias sin miramientos.

El silencio me intrigaba por lo que penetré a este recinto cuyo aire impregnaba un olor a muerte, a dolor que inundaba mis pulmones.

Quería ser feliz, por una vez quise atrapar esa avecilla que siempre se escabullía por entre mis dedos y se pintaba inalcanzable en el horizonte.  
Ya me la habías arrebatado cuando te quise y enmudeciste. Y una vez más me la arrebataste.

Abruptamente destrozaste las palabras que salían de su boca. Arrancaste las páginas del libro de nuestro destino. Nada había ya en esa habitación.  
Sólo sangre, muerte y desilusión que profanaban la falsa calma que imperaba.

Sentiste culpa y remordimiento. Me doy cuenta al ver que purgaste tu alma. Aún quedaba un leve destello de vida en tus nacarados ojos cuando purgué la mía ante aquella macabra imagen.

Un chorro de sangre cae estrepitosamente al frío piso de mármol mientras veo una última lágrima en tus ojos, cuando veo el destino derrumbándose por tu villanía.

o w a r i  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Si todos mueren todos son felices XD (bueno no, ellos no ô ó...)  
En fin, con eso finalizo la tan poco esperada serie de drabbles. Esperen más cuando mi limitada imaginación pueda enhebrar más imágenes en mi decadente mente owo


End file.
